


will you still love him

by itsnothingpersonal



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnothingpersonal/pseuds/itsnothingpersonal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>love is a tricky thing, and it's so hard to say whether it will last, or it will crumble in the fist you make trying to hold it all together</p>
            </blockquote>





	will you still love him

**i.**

will you still love him when, during your first week living together, he’s cold and closed off, and sleeps in two hours past his alarm, and forgets to wash the dishes (and something tells you that he’s never had to lift a finger a day in his life)

maybe, but this early on, it’s so hard to tell

and your faith in love has never been strong anyway

**ii.**

will you still love him when the first time you raise your voices at each other you can already feel everything that you’ve built up, all the hard work that you’ve done to make sure the two of you are okay, falling apart like a sand castle hit by a sudden wave of hurtful but inevitably true words

yes, you will

because the way he hesitantly wraps his arms around you, and mutters a heavy hearted “I’m sorry” into your ear makes you remember why you chose him

and this is the first real time you are ever sure you have loved him

  **iii.**

will you still love him when two years later he still sleeps in past his alarm, but he has progressively become less closed off, and you are so sure that you can – and have – trust him with your  life

when the first time you go to hold his hand he flinches away

but as the moments pass by his fingers slowly curl around yours

yes, you will most definitely love him

but there’s no way in hell you could ever tell him that

  **iv.**

will you still love him when his eyes are telling you everything he would never have the courage to say if you don’t say it first and the words roll off your tongue the way snow rolls off a mountain side during an avalanche, so quick, so sudden

when he stares at you, shocked

because he never believed that you could ever feel that way about him

when he doesn’t say anything, and you start to think

“stupid girl, why did you go and open your mouth like that”

but he doesn’t give you the chance to finish the thought because his lips taste like wintergreen and his hands wrap around your waist, holding you against him for dear life

and you can feel the stubble on the side of his face, and your hands get tangled in his hair

you will love him

  **v.**

you will love him when he calls you his best friend, and both of you know that it means so much more than that

you will love him when you tease him, and he teases you right back, and you both smile because oh god how did you ever get so _lucky_

you will especially love him when you ask him to teach you how to dance, and he doesn’t object because the way your bodies feel pressed against each other is the closest thing he will ever get to home

and when you sway along with him to a rhythm you don’t understand

and bury your face in the crook of his neck

you will love him

  **vi.**

but will you still love him when the impossible happens

will you still love him when the one thing you made him promise not to do again, he does

 and for the second time in your god forsaken life he is lying bloody in your arms

and you’re practically screaming at him “don’t do this, don’t you dare

don’t leave me”

and he smirks, with what is easily the last of his strength, and whispers “I’ll never leave you, you know that”

and your tears fall onto his face, mixing with a horrific amount of blood

and everything goes black

**vii.**

will you still love him when you wake up alone in that hospital room, when the two of you swore up and down that you would always be right next to each other, so he obviously must be there but he **isn’t**

**viii.**

will you still love him when they lower the coffin into the ground

and his mother cries on your shoulder

and your father tells you “it’ll pass”

and the guilt eats you alive each and every night you lay in bed and he isn’t warm, asleep, and safe next to you

and when even the thought of going through his things, because he is no longer there to have them belong to him, makes you sick

when you finally manage to get some god damned sleep and all you see is him

all you hear is him

all you feel is him

will you still love him

long after he is gone

what a stupid question

of course you will

**Author's Note:**

> idk why so many of my fics that i write feature soul dying but :)


End file.
